Hidden Thoughts
by Yuna62
Summary: Follow many of the Harry Potter characters thoughts - thoughts best left unsaid...
1. Ginny

A/N: This is in the view of Harry and Ginny, (sometimes others) and the chaps will be called simply Harry, Ginny, or whoever else it might be.  
  
Ginny:  
  
I sometimes feel left out, being the youngest in my family. Sometimes I wish I was the oldest, the most successful. And sometimes I also feel like I just want to be in Harry's year. There's a reason for me wanting to be in Harry's year. In fact, it's the only one of those three that has a reason. I don't just want to be with my brother, Ron. I'm pretty sure he would just get annoyed with me. I want to try and become proper friends with Harry. When I say friends.well really I'm not sure what I mean exactly. I want to be his friend, but not just a friend, if you get what I mean. The only thing is, I don't know what he feels about me. Hell, maybe he likes me even though I'm younger than him! But deep down I know that's not true.  
Another thing I know is that Hermione is in his group of friends. She's nice, but I think Harry might just think of her as more than just a friend at some point. And then I'll feel like a reject, who didn't even try. I suppose there are other boys if I don't get together with Harry, just who?  
  
"Ginny Weasley, stop daydreaming and get on with mixing together your potion." Snape's cold voice enters my thoughts, and I feel like I'm waking up. I open my eyes and look at the Professor. He's giving me one of his cold looks to go with the voice. The look he only gives to Gryffindor's. He still favours the Slytherin's; still think they are the best house and should be given the most praise. I'm still surprised he's still here. I'm now in my fourth year here, and for every single potions lesson I've had him. But even so, I'm happy he still hasn't got the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape. Sorry." He turns his back to me, and I give him a look that I think is colder than his, starting to mix my potion again. But however hard I try I cannot let my thoughts wander from Harry. I almost wish this was all a dream, and I was a simple muggle with nothing better to do in her life than to find a boyfr.there I go again! It gets so annoying! I suppose in my next bit of free time I should just go to my room and sleep for a while. But then my dreams.my dreams have started to reflect my thoughts. Which isn't good!  
  
The bell for end of lessons finally rings. I grab my bag, not forgetting to quickly wash my hands, before running down the corridor, stopping as a teacher comes into sight, and then running the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower. It was then I bumped into the last person I wanted to bump into at times like these.  
  
"Oh, hello Ginny." Harry said, looking down at me. I went bright red, and pushed past him, running into the girl's dormitory. 


	2. Harry

Harry:  
  
I hadn't had a lesson for that period of lesson time. So instead I had been doing some homework with Ron and Hermione. As always, Ron and me were trying to persuade her to show her the answers to some difficult questions. She, as always, refused, because she said it was cheating.  
As I finished my last piece of important homework, the bell rang. I packed away my stuff, and got up, waiting for Hermione and Ron to finish packing. When we were all ready, I started to walk toward the portrait, when it opened, and the person who had opened it slammed into me. I was knocked back slightly, but I didn't fall over.  
  
"Oh, hello Ginny." I said. She instantly pulled away, and I noticed her cheeks now matched her hair, flame red. Then she ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories without a word.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Ron looked at me.  
  
"I've never seen her like this before." He said.  
  
"Maybe it's just a phase. It'll pass." Hermione added her bit. Shrugging it off, I walked through the portrait, and headed down to corridor toward charms class, still thinking about Ginny. I knew she liked me, but I had never seen her go so red in front of me. And I liked her, but just as a friend. I mean, she wasn't exactly a friend either.I mean.I don't go around with her and stuff. She's a year below me! But does that really matter? And then there's Hermione. I like her, and she likes me.its all so complicated.  
  
I entered the charms classroom and saw a woman at the desk.  
  
"Where's Flitwick?" I muttered.  
  
"Maybe he's ill or something." Ron replied.  
  
I looked at the women while sitting down. She was pretty, and quite young. She had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a soft blue. She wore a long sleeved blue button up top with a V-neck, and a purple skirt. I couldn't see her shoes, but I think they could have been high heeled.  
  
"Have we got everyone then?" The women asked. Her voice was pretty too, just like the rest of her.  
  
"My name is Professor Bell."  
  
"Just like her voice." I thought.  
  
"Professor Flitwick has some very important things to attend to. I will be teaching you this Charms lesson.  
  
"She definitely "charms" me." I thought, trying to keep that dreamy look that you get when you find a pretty girl out of my eyes.  
  
"Today we are going to practice making heavy things levitate. Not just the simple stuff, like feathers, but things like boxes full of weights. Its harder than it looks." She winked. I really wanted her gaze to be set on mine, for her to think I was the only student. In fact, I sorta wished we were alone. But there was still Hermione. I let my thoughts about Professor Bell wander, and turned my attention back to what she was telling us. 


End file.
